


One Direction Poem

by Kieselschatten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Poem about One Direction, There's nothing more to say, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieselschatten/pseuds/Kieselschatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about our favorite Boygroup One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are the greatest, you are the best.  
You make my heart pound harder in my chest.  
You are the stars, you are the kings,  
With all your little things.

You are the ones who saved me.  
Keep who you wanna be.  
Stay the way you are.  
Our little stars.

I love your voices, I love your songs.  
On stage is where you belong.  
You found each other, we found you.  
Our Hazza, Ni, Li, Zaynie and Lou.

We love you One Direction!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little poem is about our favourite lad with curly hair Harry Styles.

With the amazing green eyes of yours  
You captured me, it’s like a curse.  
The brown curls on your head  
Are what make you beautiful lad. 

Your voice is like that of an Angel  
And that will never change.  
You are nice to everyone  
You neglect no one.

You have great tattoos  
And a weird obsession with your shoes.  
But that’s what makes you different for good   
Stay like this, you should.

We love you Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the best but I tried. Pls review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about our favourite football/soccer player Louis Tomlinson

He’s a very funny guy  
And definitely not shy.  
He has ocean blue eyes  
Wich cannot lie.

He’s the oldest,   
But also the tiniest.   
He’s very athletic.  
He starts his days with kick.

He wants to be Superman  
So he can fly and doesn’t have to run.  
He likes football   
And can entertain all.


End file.
